Just Not Meant to Be
by FanFicBabe
Summary: Lilly Evans and James Potter are beginning their future together...or are they? Complications, Love, Fight and Friendship and Humor. The story of Lilly and James up to when Harry is born. R&R, rated T just to be sure!
1. Enaged

**A/N Heya readers! Gawsh i cant ****believe im finally getting to writing this fanfic, the idea has been nibbling at my brain for weeks! Well…ever since I started ready Lilly Evans/James Potter fanfics x]] my two BEST characters. Well anyway, you know the ritual R&R, and of course, Enjoy!**

**Lilly**

Damn that stupid Potter! I know he is ALWAYS late, but he cant be late for this! Not our engagement party!

I rush around the Potters' house crammed to the top with guests. My dress is crinkled, my mascara is runny, the guests are starting to gossip about me, and James is no where to be seen. This, must defiantly be the worst day of my life.

Suddenly I spot my best friend, Alice Longbottom, standing in one corner with her husband Frank. I rush to her and when she sees my distressed face she envelopes me in a tight hug. That is when I finally let myself break into sobs, not caring what anyone will think of me.

**James**

No, no, NO! My hair is all greasy! This cant be happening this must be my worst…OH CRAP! My worst nightmare will be if I don't get to the party like…NOW! I hate myself, I'm running an hour late for my engagement party, Lilly will never forgive me!

As I stumble out of the bathroom at my parents' house I notice Sirius impatiently pushing aside guests, and making his way to where im standing.

"Dude, don't hurry, everything is under control!" He says with a sarcastic smile.

"Where's Lilly?" I ask, my eyes already searching for her.

"She's downstairs with Alice…crying her eyes out! That, and plus some of the guests are already starting to leave and your mum looks like she's ready to murder you, you dolt! Last time I saw her she was trying to help Alice comfort Lilly."

I cuss quite loudly earning a few warning looks from the guests around us. I barely notice it, I'm already rushing down the stairs pushing away anyone that stands in my way.

I look around and see a cluster of guests, mostly women, forming a tight circle around a crying Lilly who is clinging on to Alice.

This is worse than I thought it would be.

**Ok sorry for this short chapter, just had to start out slow, ya know? **

**Oh and also sorry for making you hate James right now, don't worry im gonna make him make up for it…soon ^^**


	2. Broken

**A/N Ok, so I finally got to the making of my second chapter –Dum Dum DEE DUM!- and I don't know when I will update next, it feels like I neve**r **have enough time with school and all...so I guess that's enough whining R&R xoxoxo**

**Lilly**

I knew he was coming before I saw him. All the women forming a circle of protection around me started murmuring as soon as they saw him. I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to slap him and throw the beautiful emerald ring at him…but I couldn't do that, at least not in front of all these people. That would ruin both him and me.

I let go of Alice and gently stood up. Good, my feet would hold me up for now. I nodded at her and with one look she broke the circle up.

I took one step and it felt like I was taking a step towards the end of my life, another step and the pain got bigger, and it carried on like that until I was standing in front of him my eyes evidently screaming with pain by the look on his face.

"Lets take a walk." I murmured, breaking the tension and silence.

"Lilly…I.." He started

"Shut up." I cut in simply.

I could tell that with that one phrase I had made a deep gash in his heart, when we got through this –if we ever did- it would take a long time for us to be like we used to be.

**James**

Crap, I could see that this was going to be hard. I love Lilly and the thought of what pain she must have felt –not counting the embarrassment- made me want to kill myself.

If she broke up with me now then I would never, ever be happy. She was the only one for me and I had ruined our final happiness by being such an arse. But on the other hand, if we broke up I could never hurt her anymore…oh what was I going to do?

I could see she was leading me to the bench, where –my hurt fluttered- we had shared our first kiss. Maybe that sacred place would bring us luck? Well now I just had to wait and see…

**Lilly**

I led him to a bench in the garden. A flashback reminded me that this was where we had kissed the first time. Would this also be the place where our paths parted and we became two whole people instead of two half's that made us a whole?

I slid down and glared at the space next to me, indicating that this was where he should sit. I could tell he was really nervous, his whole body was shaking and the pupils in his eyes shrank in fear. Was it the fear of losing me or the fear of me hurting his ego by breaking up?

Suddenly I made up my mind. I still loved him so I couldn't see him suffer. I thought of a great compromise that even I would accept if this situation was reverse.

"Look," I started cautiously, "I know that you didn't mean to do this but just admit its all your fault and then we can try to begin again…or at least postpone the wedding until we…um…decide to get married again."

I could see he was trying hard not to laugh at the last part and I tried hard not to smile too, but then the seriousness of this matter started settling in and both of our faces hardened.

"Lilly…" He sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this but, I really and truly am very, very sorry! If I had any idea that being late would lead to this then…then I would have arrived and hour early. Just in case you know. And if it helps, then I admit, it really is all my fault and I never meant to hurt you like this! I really do love you."

"I love you too Potter, I just need a break." With that I stood up and went to tell the guests that the party was over.

**A/N *sniffle* *sniffle* sorry, I just had to do that, but don't worry, happy times coming up soon…I think James was really cute in this one, although his hope really made me sad!**

**Xoxo**

**Ttyl**


	3. GNO

**A/N last chapter for today! It's boring but hope y'all love it! R&R **

**xoxo**

**Lilly**

„I know what you need!" Alice perked up.

We were sitting in my room at my muggle house, no one ever went there, except for my sister petunia and her ugly buffoon of a husband Vernon. But now they were somewhere in the Bahamas for vacation. We had been sitting there in silence for over an hour –I and my best friends Alice, Molly and Carla- thinking about my decision to have a break from Potter. I had already warned Alice that I was in no mood for her wild ideas but this was not the first time she was suggesting something.

I groaned loudly and said, "Not now Alice."

"But see, that's the point," Alice pouted but carried on, "you need to get out, have a little fun, and forget about your fiancée. We're having a girls night out today!"

Molly and Carla smiled at this idea and immediately started planning the whole evening along with Alice. What they didn't notice though was that I wasn't taking part of the conversation just sitting still and glumly staring at my feet. I got so bored that soon I started drifting off into daydreams of me and James together, oblivious to all the worries of the world. Then I suddenly came to. Something was different here…then I noticed it, the giggling and laughing had stopped and my girlfriends were nowhere to be seen.

"Alice? Molly? Carla?" I quietly asked sitting still.

I heard a giggle from behind me but when I tried to turn around my eyes were covered with some texture and so was my mouth. I was running out of breath when I realized I could still use my ears and nose. I took and deep breath through my nose and tried to hear even the faintest of faint sounds. I heard giggling that I knew was coming from Tuney's room. Damn them! How could they do this to me! Just sitting there and listening got boring after a while so I drifted off to a short dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I had the fright of my life. Everything was black, but I heard loud music. Had I gone blind? Where was I? Then I suddenly remembered yesterdays? today's? events and it all seemed to dawn in on me.

Oooh did that Alice make me mad! How dare she kidnap me for a girls night out! Even though I was way pissed a smile was spreading on my face ever so slowly.

And then the fabric was pulled off from both my mouth and ears, and for a second I was truly blinded. There was bright light everywhere and I couldn't see anything. I could smell alcohol and sweat though and I knew damn well that we were going dancing tonight. That made me smile even more and as my eyesight stopped failing me I could see a bright Alice, regretful Molly, and a hopeful Carla all smiling at me.

They were wearing the shortest dresses they owned and they all looked fabulous. I grinned at them and all that Alice said was, "Good evenin' sleeping princess!"

I looked down and saw that they had somehow fit me into my tightest and shortest dress while I was sleeping. I tried to glare at Alice but my grimace fell apart from the choked laughs coming out of my mouth. When I finished my horse like laughter, we all burst out laughing and then linking hands walked into the huge night club.

Of course Alice and Carla pushed me towards the closest guy when we stepped onto the dance floor, who happened to be a handsome young man. He quickly leaned in –I thought he was going to kiss me- and whispered into my ear "You look great but um…"

When I finally realized what he had been talking about he was long gone –thank god- and I burst into fits of laughter until I was crying from them. I was immediately surrounded by five or ten "caring" men that offered to hug me, snog me, or just pat me on the back. I refused all of them and said I was fine.

After an hour of dancing with random strangers I decided I had enough and went to find my friends, which I knew would not be easy. I spied Carla first, she was snogging a guy that had offered to hug me when I had been crying. I pulled her away –it didn't look like she wanted me to, but whatever- and went on to find Alice sitting by a table and chatting with about three or four guys. I guess her baby pink strapless dress really attracted them.

I waved to her and she waved back, then she excused herself and came over to help me lug Carla who was still in a daze. We walked for another half hour before we finally found Molly slow dancing with a tall, red-headed guy who introduced himself to us as Arthur Weasley. After our goodbyes and a quick kiss form Molly, the man strode away. I explained to all of them that I wanted to go home and we set off.

Later on when we were sitting on our beds all crammed into my –Petunia's- living room, all I could think about what a great night it had been. Molly seemed to have fallen in love, even if she denied it, Alice had made muggle friends, and Carla…well, Carla had been Carla again.

I sighed, switched the light off and murmured good-night to my friends. As I was drifting off to a dreamless sleep, I remembered James and blew him an imaginary kiss. I wondered if he could feel I was thinking about him.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N Funny charter coming up soon****…I think :S anyways hope you like this! R&R!**

**James**

Where was the love of my life when I needed to talk to her? I had checked almost everywhere…of course! She'd be at her muggle house. I needed to get there fast and warn her about Sirius's plan!

I heard Sirius laughing and Carla giggling in the garden. Phew. I still had time. I thought of how Lilly's house looked and apparated there perfectly. HA! That'll show Sirius. After getting my nose cut off from my first try he claimed that I'd never get it right. Oh wait, where is my left ear?

**Carla**

I walked into the kitchen to make some drinks for Sirius when I stopped. There was a bright red…ear?! WHAT WAS AN EAR DOING IN THE KITCHEN? Especially since it wasn't attached to any noticeable head...

"JAAAAAAAAAMES!" I screeched so loud that I felt the house trembling.

Then I heard a small pop and there was James standing beside the ear. With one glance I could see he was missing his left ear and I glared at him.

"Umm…I forgot something!" He quickly grabbed the ear and was gone with another pop.

When I noticed a fistful of air floating in midair, I confirmed that Sirius was right. James would never apparate successfully.

**Lilly **

It felt soo good to talk to an old friend. I knew that Severus and I had gone different ways but I still missed talking to him.

When I had gone to the playground across from my house and seen him sitting there and glaring at the ground, I admit, my heart had skipped. What the hell was happening to me? Was I actually rhyming words on purpose? Oh crap! How was I going to explain to James where I had been when I came back?

"…and she never shuts up!" Severus finished with a grin.

I smiled back at him and was about to say how annoying it must be to listen to Narcissa Malfoy rant about stupid stuff when I heard a quiet "Pop".

**James **

For a second I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My –almost- wife was sitting inches from that…deatheater, and the was looking at her so eagerly that it looked like he was going to…eat her!

I had my wand out in a flash and so did he, but Lilly still didn't seem to grasp what was happening. Then she saw me and started giggling, evidently trying to hide it behind her hand.

"What?" I snarled.

"Your….your haaair!" she announced and burst out into a loud and booming laugh.

I put a hand on my hair and could feel that half of it was missing and blushed at how ridiculous I must look.

Then I saw Severus was starting to let out snorting laughs and pointed my wand and at him again.

When Lilly saw that I was about to hex Severus she jumped in front of him and my spell missed them both my a centimeter. She didn't even flinch.

"..Potter." she said slowly, not even noticing how pleased the arse behind her was starting to look.

"Only if you come home." I told her calmly but my face was boiling. How dare she chose him over me! He had called her a mudblood! He had hurt her so much! And yet she wouldn't budge from his side.

Making up my mind I said, "Fine then, marry HIM instead." And with a pop I was gone, leaving one eyebrow behind.

**A/N So, how do you like the story so far? The next chapter is a surprise! x] please review you guys! **

**xoxo**


	5. Plans

**A/N ****Sory for the long time not update! The internet has gone haywire so don't expect much…R&R xoxoxo**

**Sirius **

"So…what do you guys think of my plan?" I asked after my long explanation.

"I think its brilliant!" Peter grinned

"Great." Alice nodded and I could see Frank looking pleased next to her.

"That, is a super evil, awesome, genius plan!" My Carla smiled.

Super, so know all we had to do was put the plan into action.

"So, Peter you start by getting Molly…" I launched into another round of orders, telling everyone what they had to do.

**Lilly**

I will not think about HIM, I will NOT think about HIM! Arghh! This is so frustrating, I just wish he was out of my life forever….no wait! I take that wish back! I hope its not too late…

With a sudden pop there are my three best friends standing in front of me.

"Hey!" They chorus and Carla and Alice quickly grab either of my hands while Molly says she's going to find my wand. Before I know it Carla, Alice, and I have apparated to a small clearing equipped with a tent, fireplace, and a refrigerator [what the…?]. I suddenly realize that the girls must be pulling me into another of their girls night out plans when with a pop I see James struggling to be freed out of Sirius' and Remus' grasps. I also notice that he does not have his wand anywhere near him.

I feel as if my brain has been turned on. Now I can see what they're trying to do! I turn around to yell at my so-called friends, but they're gone. James is let go by his "friends" and stumbles into the clearing while they disappear as well. This is just great!

**James**

I don't even notice her standing there until she starts cursing and kicking everything that stands in her way. I can see that she's figured everything out, I briefly even consider asking her what we've gotten ourselves into, but then there's no need because everything comes crashing down.

"Umm…" She started.

"So." I answered.

And it felt like we were in sixth year all over again, the awkward times when we had finally realized our feelings for each other. Then came the sweet times when we were the "it" couple and no one and nothing could pull us apart. Now were the hard, rocky, and bitter times, when we were going down to the very beginning. Great, that made me feels bad. I mean we were supposed to get married, MARRIED. And we called it off. That must be the worst sign there is that we are just not fit for each other.

Suddenly I fell back down to earth and heard that Lilly was talking about something very confusing and embarrassing because she stumbled on every second word and talked very quietly.

I had the sudden urge to do something so I walked up to her and put my finger to her lips.

"We need to start over." Was all I said and then turned to the tent and stalked inside.

When I looked back casually, I could see that she was still standing there, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over. Well, at least she hadn't slapped me like she would have if we had gone back to our 5th year habits.

**Lilly**

ARGH! How dare he do that!? He knew what effect it would have on me, and now, look at me! I'm sitting here on a tree stump thinking about my [maybe] ex-fiancée. I can manage just fine without him, but if he goes around putting his finger to my lips, well then I cant do anything, can I?!

Stupid Sirius! If he hadn't made us go here [I KNOW this was his idea] then I would be an independent woman. I can tell that James is in the tent because of the sound of flying objects crashing into the side of the tent [he never was good at Wingaurdium Leviosa]. And I can tell what he's thinking about, [ a more advanced spell] me. And there go those stupid daydreams, of course I'm not going to suddenly walk into the tent in a bunny costume, and… ew. With a sigh I cut off the spell and sit there in the setting sun. Unluckily, about a minute after I cut the spell of James gets into his deeper thoughts, and because I've walked off to pick some berries, I don't hear his quiet murmur.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I love you."


	6. Plan B

**James**

She's stopped talking to me. Now that's great, and I've got to spend god knows how much longer here with her! This sucks. Seriously. Guess I'll have to give her some space…

**Lily **

And now he's ignoring me. Whenever I gain the courage to talk to him he disappears to the forest or to the campfire. This is sooo immature! I mean, I thought we left all this behind after we started dating!

**Alice**

As I appeared back in the living room I could see everyone's expectant faces.

"Have they killed each other yet?" Sirius was the first to ask. Enthusiastically of course.

"Shuddup." Carla smacked him on the upside of his head and looked at me for more information.

"They're doing ok it seems. They're both alive but it seems they're ignoring each other now!" As I murmured the last part everyone tried to stifle a giggle. Except for Sirius of course, he laughed out loud.

"Very well then. It seems like its time to start plan B!" he winked at Carla who had trouble sustaining a menacing laugh. The rest just looked at them quizzically. They had officially lost it.

**Carla**

As soon as Sirius and I were invisible we apparated to the camp where James and Lily were situated. I grinned at Sirius (only I could see him) and we quickly scampered to the small fridge sitting in the clearing. By the loud snores I could tell that Lily and James were still sleeping in their separate tents. They quietly opened the fridge and took out about a half of the food that was there. They then took it and ran into the woods as fast as they could.

**Lily**

Unfortunately I was the first to wake up. I went to the fridge to make some breakfast for myself. I opened it and…screamed.

**James**

I woke up to the sound of Lily's screams. I thought something was attacking her! I ran out of the tent as fast as I could. I saw her standing by the fridge and howling her head off.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I reached her.

"Someone stole our food." Was her reply.

**A/N aaah sorry! This chapter sucks**** (and is super short!), but I'm getting to the good part soon don't worry :P oh and also…in the other chapter did I say there was one tent or two? Can we make it two for now pleaseee? Thank you!! ;)**


End file.
